


Fall Traditions

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline tries to be considerate after Klaus has a bad week at work, it backfires.





	Fall Traditions

There were few moments that Klaus would think that his girlfriend was overly childish, but when it came to fall activities like decorating for Halloween, apple picking, baking, canning, and going to carnivals he just kind of nodded along. Growing up in south London before moving to New York City meant that he didn’t really ever get the USA’s obsession with Fall activities. 

When he and Caroline had started dating three years ago, he hadn’t really understood the need she had to go out of the city up to Putnam valley to some of the apple orchards. But, he’d gone one all the trips with her. Helping her pick apples, collect pumpkins and take hay rides in the cold, often raining weather. 

So when he woke up on the 27th of October, and realized that Caroline hadn’t made a peep about their annual trip out of the city to the apple orchard he frowned. Rolling over his frown deepened, the other side of their bed was empty. Sitting up he looked around, on his bedside table his phone was blinking at him. 

{Caroline 7:30am} You were complaining about being so stressed at work, I thought you could do with a sleep in. I’ll be home with apples and pumpkins galore. 

{Klaus 9:30am} You went to the Orchard without me?

{Caroline 9:35am} Good morning sleepy head. I’m actually just down the street at Enzo’s bakery. Do you want to join us?

{Klaus 9:40am} I’m on my way. Us?

{Caroline 9:43am} Bonnie mentioned wanting to join us, and then it was just me and her. 

{Klaus 9:44am} Turn around luv, I’m behind you. 

“Jesus Christ Klaus,” Caroline squeaked, as she went to turn around only to feel his arms wrap around her. 

“You weren’t really going to leave me behind?” he asked, looking down into her bright blue eyes.

“Well I know this isn’t really something you love to do, so since work and Elijah have been ragging,” Caroline trailed off, as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Luv, this is the only thing that you ask of me,” Klaus responded leaning down to kiss her nose. “I might not enjoy the trek through the woods, but I love watching how excited you get about all of this.”

Caroline blushed and looked at her boyfriend who put up with her high strung nature with patience and grace. She and Klaus had met while both worked for Mikaelson Inc. She had been the new internal communications analyst and he’d been working in the art development. 

Bonnie had thought Caroline was going on about working with so many attractive men at Mikaelson Inc, until the gentlemen had followed her to Bonnie’s Cafe on 5th Ave and 57th street. Bonnie had accused Caroline of bringing a troup of Brits into her cafe. Caroline being new to the company had denied it, then remembered, that her boss Kol Mikaelson had added her on snapchat. 

Klaus had been the only one absent from that gathering at her best friends cafe, when she asked him about it at the coffee stand on the corner from the office, he’d shrugged. Then mumbled something about not wanting to encroach on her private life. Caroline had blushed and thanked him for respecting her privacy. Klaus had nodded. 

The rest as they say was history. Soon they were getting lunch, drinks, and then dinner dates. When October had rolled around, Caroline had asked him if he wanted to join her apple picking. He’d been confused but agreed. It had ended up pouring but Caroline had been so excited just to be in an apple orchard that she’d failed to notice how miserable he was till they were in the car ride home. 

“So are we actually carving these pumpkins this year?” Klaus asked, pointing to Caroline’s most peculiar fall trait. She loved getting pumpkins but she never carved them. 

“Do you want too, it’s super messy,” Caroline wrinkled her nose at the thought of the mess. 

“No love, though Bonnie and Kol look like they might leave without us,” Klaus chuckled, as he turned Caroline around to look at the car holding his brother and her friend. Caroline giggled and pulled him along. 

“He woke up in time,” Caroline cheered as they slipped into the car. Kol made a face and Bonnie jabbed him in the side. Klaus smirked and wrapped his arms around Caroline as Kol pulled away from the curb. Bonnie was scrolling through her phone looking for music. 

Klaus leaned down and kissed Caroline as he relaxed back against the car seat. Her lips were warm and dry. When she leaned up and deepened the kiss, Kol started making hacking sounds. Klaus pulled away to kick the back of his brothers chair causing Bonnie and Caroline to laugh as Kol shrieked. 

“Happy Halloween brother,” Klaus teased. 


End file.
